Like A Moth To Flame
Like A Moth To Flame is an optional mission in Borderlands given by New Haven Bounty Board. It becomes available after Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse is complete. Background :"Over in the Arid Badlands, just east of Shine Gravel Processor, people have been disappearing in the night. Some say they're being carried away by a monster rakk, one locals call 'Mothrakk'. She seems to be attracted to fire, and that's how we're going to lure her out. Light the three torches I've set up, and when she shows up, take her down!" Walkthrough Objectives :Light the torches and kill Mothrakk. :*1st Torch lit :*2nd Torch lit :*3rd Torch lit :*Mothrakk killed Strategy Fast Travel to Titan's End, or the Lost Cave from New Haven and start heading to the waypoint. The area is right outside the Lost Cave. Make sure to get the respawn point right near the Lost Cave lit green. Light the three torches and Mothrakk will spawn overhead. Unlike other rakk, Mothrakk will not dive bomb her prey. Instead she remains high up and rains down a series of explosive fireball attacks. These can be blocked by hiding under cover in various roofed structures, or easily outpaced in a vehicle. The fireballs can also be outrun by sprinting, although this tactic has limited value outside of providing a decoy in a multiplayer game. A common strategy is to get under cover on foot. Mothrakk shoots fireballs that explode when they hit the ground, but she only shoots after being shot at, so abandoning cover to fire a few shots, then returning to cover is a viable tactic. Sledge's Shotgun is recommended against Mothrakk, as despite the massive distance away, Mothrakk is extremely large that the poor accuracy of the shotgun shouldn't even be a problem. A nearby Catch-A-Ride station can be used as cover. There is also a nearby hut down the hill from the torches that may be of some use, as it conceals a vending machine, as well as provides cover. There are two midgets inside, and three other bandits outside, who will need to be dealt with if the hut is to be used during the fight with Mothrakk. Other hiding places include the shed next to the Headstone Mine entrance for its spacious cover, the Groaning Hollow entrance for access to vending machines and The Piss Wash Hurdle ramp with its two ammo crates underneath. If caught out in the open, avoid running in a straight line for an extended distance. Mothrakk's fireball shots will lead the character's current movement, and running in continuous straight lines will result in direct hits. Changing direction after each fireball is launched will minimize the chances of being hit, or at least minimize splash damage. It is possible for a skilled adventurer to defeat Mothrakk without the use of overhead cover, by regularly making evasive maneuvers in this manner. This tactic however, requires a great deal of skill. Completion :"Well done! That was the most amazing battle I've ever seen! Man against monster! There were a couple times when I thought you were a goner, but you pulled it off! Enjoy your reward!" Notes *Mothrakk drops about $1000 in Playthrough 1 and about $2000–$3000 in Playthrough 2. fr:Comme papillon à la chandelle ru:Как сгорает мотылек